


Ferris Wheels Can Be Romantic

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is terrified of heights, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Ferris Wheels, First Meetings, Fluff, Luckily Magnus is there to help out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is stuck with riding the Ferris wheel and he is terrified of heights. Even worse; he'd be riding it alone. Or so he thought until someone else sits besides him and shows him that Ferris wheels can be pretty fun... romantic, even ;)





	Ferris Wheels Can Be Romantic

If it wasn't bad enough that Alec had to go to Disneyland with his siblings and their significant others, it was that he was currently stuck in the line for the Ferris wheel. The thing was, Alec was _terrified_ of heights, but was too proud and embarrassed to admit it out loud and he was already dreading of what was going to come as the line was getting shorter and shorter. Alec grumbled, because while the other four thought it would be cute to visit the Ferris wheel, it wasn't cute at all in Alec's opinion. Izzy had Simon with her and Clary was with Jace. And who was Alec going to ride the fucking wheel with? Alone?! Or even worse, some annoying kid that would be unfortunate to sit beside Alec. He was pouting and was in a terrible mood, shivering as he took another step closer to the Ferris wheel and he just wanted to run away.

Alec crossed his arms on top of his chest as he looked like a pouting giant in the swarm of people and huffed. He looked up and realised that he was still wearing that stupid Mickey Mouse ears headband, but after a lot of begging and pouting, Izzy managed to get him to wear one. If it was up to Alec himself, the thing would be already lit on fire and be in ashes. A little smile spread across Alec’s lips as he imagined burning down the entire place, but then snapped out of it when he realised that he was _next_ to sit on the Ferris wheel, looking up and he saw that both Izzy and Jace were already on, waving and signing him to come closer.

“Kill me,” grumbled Alec under his breath, his heart fastening as he slowly came closer to it and sat down. Well, it was good that it was going slow, but it was the height that worried Alec started looking a belt or something that would keep him seated and safe, but he found none, only the metal rail in front of him. Wait, wait, wait… was that _it?!_ Where were the safety and security?! One could easily slip from there and- Alec shuddered and gripped onto the railing, closing his eyes as he was trying to even out his breathing.

“Guess I’ll be joining you,” said a voice from the side and Alec only then realised that he _wasn’t_ going to be riding the Ferris wheel alone and he didn’t know whether he should run or cry, because either way, he was fucked. Alec caught a glimpse of the young man that sat down next to him, but was too terrified to properly acknowledge him and he just looked at the woman in charge there. “Ma’am, can-can I get like a safety belt or-or… no, no, no, don’t walk away. I’ll fall out from here,” he said, but the woman in the end assured him that he was perfectly safe like that. Alec didn’t trust her. She was a liar and a traitor and Alec was already writing his own will in his head, letting out a screech that wasn’t human when the Ferris wheel started moving.

Magnus Bane, the young man that was also visiting Disneyland that day, came with his friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Because the lovebirds wanted to ride the Ferris wheel alone, he decided to be a good friend and ride it alone. Or so he thought, until he saw a perfect opportunity arise in front of him. It looked like a certain hazel-eyed Bambie was in a need of a company, so he was more than happy to join him on there. The guy was tall, dark and handsome and maybe, just maybe, into him? Well, what a more perfect way to find out than on the Ferris wheel. It was romantic, it took quite some time for it to be over and Magnus thought he had an amazing plan. Right? Wrong! The guy next to him was shouting and screaming as they only lifted a bit off the ground and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. Well, now what?

“I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die,” kept chanting Alec as he was holding onto anything that would prevent him from falling out, although the chances of actually that happening were slim, close to none. “Where’s the safety belt, where’s… oh, _fuck,_ we’re so high,” he kept yelling and yelling and shuddering and grabbing onto the bar and was a mess. Magnus kept eyeing at him, only realising then that the guy had to be terrified of heights. Then why ride Ferris wheel in the first place. It didn’t really make sense, but Magnus softly chuckled and Alec glared at him. “Wow aren’t you a nice person, I’m so happy that my pain amuses you,” he grumbled and then took in a sharp breath as he looked down.

Magnus grinned. Well, he was really adorable with those Mickey Mouse ears on, though he looked more like a hissing kitten at the moment. Not to worry, Magnus Bane was there to save the day. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh,” said Magnus honestly and Alec kept looking only down. “Just a little advice, if you’re afraid of heights, don’t look down, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec groaned and just rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, smartass?! Then where am I supposed to look?!” shrieked Alec. He wasn’t really mad with the guy, he was more just terrified and his hot temper was coming through. Magnus shook his head and then just pressed his lips together.

“Well, perhaps look this way?” suggested Magnus and Alec slowly turned his head to the guy sitting next to him _finally._ Magnus gave him a soft smile and Alec just for a moment forgot about him being in a death ride as he locked his eyes with the other. Alec stopped shouting as he was too busy _drooling_ and his eyes kept travelling up and down the other’s face. Wow, he was good looking and beautiful and amazing. And a fan of glitter quite obvious, but it suited him nice and Alec swallowed thickly as he felt his heart hammering for another reason then and he felt his cheeks redden just a little bit. Magnus giggled and winked. “See? What did I tell you? Works like a charm,” said Magnus and thus reminded Alec of where they were again.

“I-I-I’m gonna die,” said Alec, no longer shouting as they were still rising to the top of the Ferris wheel and were moving _very_ slow. Which was the normal speed, but Alec wanted to speed it up. “I _hate_ heights,” he then said and Magnus hummed.

“Why ride the Ferris wheel then?”

“Well, because my brother and sister forced me too,” said Alec and made a pause. “Well, I could say no, but then they would get all up on my case why I said no and then when they would see that I’m scared and I’d never hear the end of it,” rambled Alec cutely and Magnus kept listening patiently. “You know how brothers and sisters are,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“No, I actually don’t,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “I’m an only child,” he quickly explained and Alec looked down. “But I can relate, my friends are like that too,” said Magnus and Alec cheered up. Finally, someone who understood his pain and wasn’t there to laugh at him. “I’m Magnus, by the way,” said Magnus quickly and Alec smiled at the name. It suited him well and it was beautiful like him.

“Alec,” said Alec and pointed to himself.

“Well, Alec, you’ll make it through it alive,” said Magnus and Alec wasn’t so sure. _However,_ he loved the way Magnus said his name and he felt a pleasant warmth in his stomach.

“H-how?” asked Alec, uncertain.

“Well, I’m here now, so count on me,” said Magnus and Alec frowned. The hot stranger offered him help? Why? Alec wasn’t going to jinx it and he just nodded, taking in shallow breaths as he looked down again, cold breeze tickling against his cheeks and he sneezed cutely. “Adorable,” whispered Magnus and Alec turned to him.

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Magnus and then went a bit closer to Alec. “Now, don’t look down, just kept looking up. The view up here is amazing,” said Magnus, looking around and Alec looked at Magnus.

“It really is,” blurted Alec and Magnus looked at him, grinning.

“Not me, I meant around there,” said Magnus and turned Alec’s head a little bit, who kept scanning the perimeter for a little while and he nodded. Well, it was lovely, looking around, but he still thought that looking at Magnus’ was the most beautiful view. Plus, the sun was setting and the way it was shining down onto Magnus made him look ethereal.

“Right,” stammered Alec and sheepishly smiled, but then screeched again as their compartment moved a bit and Magnus was quick to remind him that he was okay.

“It’s nothing out of the ordinary, just a little wind,” said Magnus and gave Alec a soft smile. Fuck, he was really adorable and Magnus wanted to hold his hand. Maybe it would help him calm down? It was obvious that Alec liked what he saw before, so Magnus decided to give it a try and he placed his hand over Alec’s, who turned to him, but quickly grabbed his hand and gripped onto it tightly. Magnus smiled and nodded. “Feeling calmer?”

“No… yes… I don’t know,” said Alec and whined again, realising that they were at the top of the Ferris wheel and he didn’t know how he felt about that. “We’re at-at the top,” stammered Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Yes, yes we are. And you’re still alive, look at that,” he said, winking, Alec’s cheeks heating up and he looked down.

“It’s because you’re here,” he blurted out and Magnus’ heart melted, Alec sneezing again, because it was freaking cold up there. He was wearing only a thin jacket and Magnus frowned when he realised that Alec was shuddering again, but not out of fear. It was cold this time. Luckily for them, Magnus was wearing a warm, oversized coat and he looked at Alec.

“Cold?”

“Y-yeah, it’s fucking freezing up here,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes when he saw that Magnus took off his coat and went closer to him. “What are you… no, you don’t- Magnus-” started protesting Alec, but then stopped when Magnus wrapped the coat around them both. As it was oversized, it was just the right fit for both of them to snuggle under it and Alec smiled when the warmth hugged him body and without even realising it, he cuddled up next to Magnus. Oh, that felt nice.

“Sharing is caring, they say,” said Magnus playfully and Alec just smiled shyly.

“Thank you,” said Alec. “Feels nice,” he then added and Magnus chuckled. “How can I repay you back?”

“Well, there’s only one way really,” said Magnus. “You owe me a drink, Alec, after this you’re buying me one,” announced Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped when he heard that. “That is if you’re interested,” Magnus shyly added and Alec nodded.

“Oh, I am _very._ Much interests, yes,” quickly blurted out Alec and Magnus only laughed. _Lovely._

“Amazing. I have a hot date tonight,” said Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but smile. It was then that he realised he was still wearing those fucking Mickey Mouse ears and he quickly attempted to take them off, face burning with embarrassment. However, Magnus was faster. “Don’t take them off.”

“I look stupid,” said Alec.

“No it’s adorable,” was all that Magnus needed to say and the ears stayed on, Alec flushing and he just couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe Ferris wheels were romantic, he was slowly starting to believe it. “How are you doing, big guy?” asked Magnus a few seconds later and if Alec was a cat, he’d be purring then. They were descending, but still pretty high up. Yet, his fear was all forgotten.

“Amazing,” yelled out Alec. “Ferris wheels are the best,” he then continued and Magnus just chuckled as he leaned closer to Alec and they spent the next few minutes like this, just chatting, getting to know each other a bit. And when it was time to get off, Alec was met with great disappointment as he looked at Magnus.

“Why the pout?”

“I don’t wanna get off,” whined Alec and looked at Magnus. “How-how about we go for another round and then the drinks, huh?” asked Alec, looking to Izzy and Jace, who were waiting for him to get off. Magnus grinned, but how could he say no to that face.

“You owe me two drinks then. My emotional support doesn’t come for free,” joked Magnus and Alec was more than happy to agree, waving happily to his brother and sister, then placing his head onto Magnus’ shoulder and he just happily enjoyed the ride then, holding Magnus’ hand and the older one was just grinning.

What started to be an annoying visit at Disneyland for both of them, ended up the most amazing trip they both had as of yet!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it.


End file.
